Egyptian Royal ties Leaving the world of Home
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: This is a pre-sequl to my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic Remembering the Past, more for Yami to Remember. This was written as a short story so cut me some slack, please R


A young woman possibly around fourteen to fifteen years of age walked down the hallways of the palace. She was a tall young woman, and she was dressed finely. She had long hair, part of it was cut from the nap of her neck, and down past her shoulders. But she had even more hair appearing from underneath the rest; it went past her hips down to her upper thighs. Her hair was black but with a lining of crimson, they matched her golden lock of bangs, which parted in the middle. One of her bangs was whisked back into the rest of her hair. Her beautiful dark green eyes were full of knowledge and wonder of her surroundings. Her skin was a pale flesh, but it didn't look white. Her feet were bare as she walked, her long dress, making sounds as she was looking around. Her dress was a turquoise blue, with shades of yellow on it. She wore a necklace which went from her neck to her upper chest, with many gems. She wore rings and armbands on each arm and hand.

Soon she heard, someone calling to her from the end of the hall. The child ran up to her. 

"Nefertari, Lady of Maat. Please come with me." He said it with such urgency; Nefertari wondered what was going on.

"What is it, young one?" The young child looked at her still breathing heavily and nodded. 

"The Pharaoh whishes to see _you_ at once!" Nefertari was perplexed. _Why would the Pharaoh wish to see me? I'm no one important… _she thought. But she would do what her Pharaoh asked of her.

"Alright, young one show me the way." She told him in a calm yet stern tone. The young child bowed to her and started walking and she followed. 

As she made her way to the Pharaoh's chambers, she passed the Prince of Egypt. He was a strong young man; he was older than her but not by much. They looked similar to each other, but he was shorter than her. His eyes were a purple-crimson instead of a dark green. They both had the same golden bangs, but three of them were whisked up with the rest of his hair. The hair was the same as hers black with crimson lining, but his was more of a crown for his bangs. He had a necklace like hers but was make of pure gold with only jade among it. He also wore a crown, with the mystic eye on it, which was a symbol of royalty. A cape was attached to his necklace, and wore fine clothing. He even wore something to cover his feet. He too wore armbands and rings; his cloth was beige and green.

His eyes gleamed at her with slight anger. But she only looked calmly into his stern gaze. 

"I wonder why my father wished to see _you_, Nefertari." He spoke coldly. She feared not her prince. 

"I'll find out now, Prince Yami." She calmly glided past Yami, and walked into the Pharaoh's chambers.

Nefertari walked into the room seeing the Pharaoh on his bed, waiting for her. 

"My Pharaoh, what is it that you wished to see me about?" The Pharaoh looked over at her and smiled, and waved for her to come over to him. She did what she was told. 

"Yes, my king?" He shook his head, and ran his fingers through her long hair. 

"Nefertari, I have something to tell you, and I tell you before I leave this land of the living." She looked hared at him and wondered. 

"What is it that you wish of me?" The Pharaoh, kindly looked at her for a long time before saying anything. 

"Before I tell you, I want you to tell my son just yet. Wait awhile before saying anything I have said." Nefertari nodded her head and waited what he had to tell her. "You are more than, just a Lady of Maat. You are the Princess of Egypt, my daughter." Nefertari gasped but didn't' speak she was too shocked to say anything. "You're mother, was my mistress. It's too bad I waited so long to tell you. I really wanted you and Yami, your half-brother to get along." Nefertari kneeled net to her father and did not speak for the longest time.

"I… don't know what to say… Father…" He smiled kindly and caressed her hair, and then her face. 

"I will die, very soon. After Id o I want you to look after Yami for me." Nefertari looked upon him nearly in tears. Despite those tears, she smiled and nodded to her now known father. He smiled, closed his eyes laid his head down and quietly passed away. 

Nefertari stood, and sadly walked out of the room. She hated the thought of looking into Yami's eyes at that moment. She knew him all to well; he would want to know everything that had happened. But she had promised she wouldn't tell and she intend to keep that promise. For a Lady of Maat couldn't break a promise.

She passed Yami, and he questioned "What happened, Nefertari?" She merely looked at him. 

"Don't blame me, Prince. But your father, the Pharaoh had died." Yami didn't believe her so he ran into his father's chambers. Before he saw the body, Nefertari started walking to her chambers. Soon she heard Yami's screams of pain and sorrow, she cried feeling his pain, his grief. She only continued to walk, trying to ignore her half-brothers cries. Even her soul was morose for her father itself. 

Months past, since the death of the Pharaoh, Nefertari was in her chambers lying down. Soon her cat, Bastet jumped onto the bed.

"Highness, please don't be like this." The young woman looked at her companion. She sat up and shook her head. 

"Bastet you don't understand. I didn't even know my father. I don't even know my own brother!" Bastet nodded and smiled.

"Yes that is true. But you use to." Nefertari couldn't help but to agree with her feline companion. She stood and walked around. 

"But, we grew distant and cold towards each other. Him more so than I." She almost broke into tears just talking about it. Bastet came to her keeper and rubbed against her. 

"Highness, the only reason Yami became that was _his _mother told him lies. She called you many things that weren't true." The dark green eyed woman looked at her feline friend. 

"And how you know this?" She questioned. Bastet only smiled playfully. 

"I heard and saw her telling Yami these things." The black cat answered. Bastet was a sleek black cat, with bright orange eyes. "Oh yes. The headmistress wishes to see you." Nefertari looked at Bastet and nodded. 

"I'll go, just lead the way." The black cat was now much more cheerful, as she jumped down and walked Nefertari to the headmistress of the Lady's of Maat. 

They young lady, walked into the sanctuary of Maat, where the Ladies of Maat gathered. She met the others, ladies at the door but soon the headmistress came into the room. 

"My Princess, I have been waiting for you." Nefertari was shocked.

"You know?" she asked and the headmistress nodded. 

"I knew, after though because or your father." Nefertari smiled at the old woman, and nodded. 

"So what did you wished to see me about?" She asked of the headmistress. The woman was more than happy to answer. 

"You were born with magic, because you are part of the royal family. So it has been told that a woman who was a Lady of Maat and a Princess would have the duty to protect this sacred item." The woman waved at Nefertari to follow her, Nefertari did follow the old woman. 

She was lead deep into the sanctuary, where she had never been to. Soon the headmistress stopped. "What is here?" The green eyed woman asked of the old one. 

"You have heard of the Millennium Items, right?" She asked. Nefertari nodded. 

"Yes, my brother; The Pharaoh has the Millennium Puzzle." The headmistress moved out of the way so Nefertari could see what was in front of her. 

"This is the secret item, where no one but the Ladies of Maat know about." The young Lady admired the item. It was a small golden feather; it looked like Maat's feather of truth. 

"What is it called?" She had to know, and she soon picked it up. The headmistress smiled.

"This is called the Millennium Feather, Princess. It will give you many powers. You will be able to see what others can not see. Hear truth from people's own minds. Also many other powers and it will amplify the magic you already have." Nefertari looked at the Millennium Feather, and nodded. 

"I'll be its keeper, to protect and conceal until it must be revealed. Right?" She asked and the headmistress nodded. 

Nefertari walked to her chambers, with the Millennium Feather around her neck. As she neared her chambers she saw someone walking away from her room. _I wonder what is going on. _She wondered. She walked in and saw a box on her bed; she sat down and opened it. "It's a crown!" She shrieked. It looked just like Yami's crown but it had a gem hanging off the end of it so it would go between her eyes. "This was so nice of the people who know." 

"Yes it was nice of them." A Bastet said. Nefertari looked down at her feline companion, and smiled. She put the crown back in its box and hid it so Yami or anybody else wouldn't find it. Just as she hid it Yami was at her door. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. She snapped to where he was at. 

"I was just putting something away, my Pharaoh." Yami glared at her. Soon Bastet was rubbing herself on Yami's legs. Nefertari laughed, Yami didn't know what to do. "She likes you, King Yami." Yami knelt down and hesitantly started petting Bastet. He smiled when she started purring. Nefertari smiled, and then turned her head away from him. 

"What is the matter, Nefertari?" Yami wondered. She turned sadly towards him; he could see the pain in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked again. Tears started pouring down her face, and couldn't hold them. Yami was shocked at the show of emotion from her, she barely ever did this. For some reason Yami went over and embraced her. She cried into his shoulder, but she soon stopped. 

"Pardon me, King Yami." She said and sat down on the bed. Yami didn't know what to think of this. Soon he felt Bastet at his shin.

"Well say something, Yami." Bastet said. Yami backed away from the magical cat. But soon fell in a sitting position on Nefertari's bed. 

"The cat can talk! What in the hell?!" Yami shouted. Nefertari couldn't help but laugh. He turned to her "How long has she been able to talk?" Nefertari looked at Yami, and thought.

"Well, always. But she started talking to me when I was five." Yami was shocked but didn't look it. "Yami there is something I have to tell you. But let's take a walk." She stood and Yami followed suit. They walked and talked. 

As they walked she told Yami, what their father had told her, but she didn't bring the Millennium Feather into the conversation. Yami went wide eyed and looked away from her. 

"No wonder, my Mother disliked you so much. You were my half-sister." Nefertari nodded. They didn't speak for awhile, they only continued to walk. 

"Yami?" She asked, he turned to her and stopped, she stopped as well. 

"Yes, my darling sister?" Nefertari smiled when he called her 'sister'. 

"I was wondering, since everyone in no time, is going to know. Can I wear the crown?" Yami only laughed.

"Oh course you can. You're my sister!" He smiled and hugged her around the neck. "My only sister." Nefertari smiled. 

Months after many sorcerer's revolted against Yami. They head one challenged Yami to a shadow game. "Yami please don't!" Nefertari begged her brother. Yami started to walk towards where the sorcerer was waiting for him. He turned to her and placed one hand on her shoulders. 

"I have to, Nefertari. I have to protect this world from evil." Then he ran into the room. Nefertari opened the door to a crack and watched the shadow game. 

Hours later, Nefertari watched in horror as her brother battled the sorcerer, soon a bright light made her close her eyes. The next thing she knew was she was walking into the room, and there was Yami's Millennium Puzzle on the floor in pieces. "YAMI!!" She cried. Somehow she knew that his spirit would rise again in a vessel of another. 

Nefertari moped for weeks, never coming out of her room. She couldn't even sleep all she could do was toss and turn. "Why Yami?" She asked. She closed her eyes, and then she heard a voice call to her. _You could see you brother again. _It said. Nefertari sat up. "I really could?" She asked the voice. With out knowing, Bastet had walked in and sat down. _Yes, Princess. The only way is to abandon your vessel, and become the spirit with in me. But there are some conditions, for you. _ The young Princess looked at her Millennium Feather, and thought. "What are these conditions?" She asked. _When you find another vessel you and her spirit must conceal me for more than nine months. _Nefertari bowed her head, "I agree to you terms." Soon as she said that her body went limp, and no soul with in. Bastet only looked on; soon she left to tell the headmistress about Nefertari becoming a spirit for the Millennium Feather. 

The Ladies of Maat prepare a burial for her; put her in the finest cloths they could find. After they waited the day that her soul would rise again to walk among the people of the future. And her magic power would emerge, from the depths of another person. The one who looked like her. 


End file.
